


Congratulations, it's a boy!

by SapphireSkeletons



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, found familly, i just remembered they did mention toms parents in the movie, so like, sorry toms dad but he has two moms now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSkeletons/pseuds/SapphireSkeletons
Summary: Sonic meets Tom's parents. It doesn't go perfect
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 373





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this in 2 parts, cus Sonic also has to meet Maddies extended family! Also Idk how to tag stuff so I'll have to figure that out on the way

It was a lovely late Sunday morning in Green hills. Last night's rain had washed away the pressing heat from the last few days and everything felt fresh and new. A shiny new pick up truck drove through a dense part of the woods of Green hills.

“I hope they aren’t too angry that we didn’t visit them last week”.

“Tom, your parents are the nicest people I’ve ever met, I think they’ll understand that we didn’t exactly have the time to have brunch with them”.

Tom sighed. 

“I hope they have chili dogs” Sonic piped up from the back seat. He held Ozzies leash in one hand and scratched the dog behind his ear with his other hand

Maddie turned to look at the hedgehog who almost bounced out of his seat in excitement. “Sonic, we talked about this, chili dogs are not a breakfast food”.

“Yeah yeah, you keep saying that”. Sonic rolled his eyes and waved his hand, which made Maddie laugh. “But when I lived in my cave I ate whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted to! Ok, most of it was garbage and sometimes I didn’t eat anything at all, but I wasn’t picky about what I ate at what time of the day like you people!”. 

Maddie’s smile fell off her face. “Exactly. That’s why we need to change your diet, because eating food at random times of the day or not at all is not healthy!” She said in a stern tone. 

“Eating Garbage is also not healthy” Tom said. “Lucky for you, my mom is totally crazy about healthy food too. She bakes her own bread and everything.”

Sonic began jumping in his seat again. “Are we there yet? I wanna meet your parents Donut lord!”.

Just when Sonic said that, Tom drove the car into a side road which was almost hidden behind a wall of trees. A little house could just be seen through the treeline.

"What are we doing at the milkhouse?" Sonic asked as he leaned forward, looking through the space between the front seats at the house.

"The what?"

"The people who live there sometimes leave milk outside in a bowl, together with little brown cookies that taste awful".

Tom burst out laughing. Sonic stared at him in the mirror. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"My mom thought raccoons ate all the cat food, but it was really just you! I'm starting to think Green hills might not have a raccoon problem at all..".

"Yuck, they feed that stuff to cats? Those poor animals!".

\---

The four of them stood in front of the door. Tom's hand hovered in the air but he didn't knock. He took a deep breath and turned to Sonic.

"Maybe it's better if you and Ozzie go play in the garden for a bit" he said.

"What?" Sonic pouted, "Why? I'm hungry!".

"Well… I haven't exactly told them about you yet and-" 

Maddie interrupted Tom before Sonic could. "Why haven't you told them about Sonic?" 

"Well it seemed kinda like a big deal! What was I supposed to do? Call them and say 'hey mom and mom. I know I was a wanted terrorist for a day but that's totally ok! Also there's an alien hedgehog living with us now'? I don't want mom to have a heart attack." 

Maddie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ok! Ok, Sonic sweetie" she patted him on the head. "Tom and I will go in and talk to Toms parents a bit, can you wait out here for 5 minutes or so? Go and explore the yard with Ozzie or something".

"Psch, fine. But if I starve it's your fault." The hedgehog said. "C'mon Ozzie!" And he sped off, Ozzie following him at a much calmer pace.

Just when Sonic disappeared between the bushes, the front door swung open. In the doorway stood a short woman, Barb Wachoski. She wore her graying blonde hair in a loose braid and her big square glasses made her eyes sparkle with life. 

"Thomas, Maddie! I thought I heard you two outside, why didn't you just come in through the back? You know the door is always open. It's good to see you, Come in, come in, you're just in time for brunch." She rattled. 

Tom sheepishly smiled. "Nice to see you too mom". They stepped into the hallway and took off their jackets.

"Oh Thomas we've been worried sick about you. I tried to call you when that strange power outage happened last week, but you didn't pick up, and then you were everywhere on the news, and they were saying you're a terrorist Tom! Can you believe that?". Barb took a second to take a breath. "And then they say everything was just a big mistake! Well I didn't know what to think!" She put her hands on her hips and tried to look angry at Tom, but after a second she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Well, mom, I'm sorry for worrying you and mom" Tom said. "But as you can see, we're totally fine and-" 

"Yes, and I'm very glad about that! Now come in, I was just about to set the table." She said, as she walked into the kitchen. 

Maddie poked Tom in the ribs with her elbow and tapped on her wrist. She didn't wear a watch but Tom got the message. They followed Barb into the kitchen and he tried again. 

"Mom, there's something we need to tell you and it's pretty important so… where's mom?".

Barb smiled. "She's in the garden. We were out of tomatoes so she went to get some. What is it?".

"We have a new member of our family." Tom finally blurted out.

Barb gasped and turned to Maddie. "You're pregnant?" She exclaimed happily.

"What? No!" Maddie made a sound that sounded like a mix between laughing and choking. "No Barb we-".

Just then, a scream came from outside, and a second later Sonic threw open the back door. 

"Uhh Tom, I think I met your mom, but I don't know if she likes me all that much. She totally crushed a tomato and it looked like there was blood everywhere! It was pretty funny actually. Anyway, is it time to eat yet?" Then Sonics eyes trailed over to Barb. "Oh, hi milklady".

Barb blinked. Her mouth hung open in a quiet 'o'.

"Mom, this is Sonic. You know the blue devil? He lives with us now." 

Barb shook her head. "I owe crazy Carl 10 bucks…"


	2. What's a furry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jojo's birthday! and Sonic meets another cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait y'all! but here's chapter two! i'll maybe probably write a third chapter where Sonic meets the rest of Maddies family, because its fun but also because i feel bad if i ended the fic like this. also again no beta reading or editing because im dumb.

After the initial meeting with Toms parents Sonic started visiting them on his own. He loved helping Barb and Joanna in the garden and around the house and Barb liked cooking for the hedgehog. He seemed to be enthusiastic about every dish she made for him. And after the initial scare Joanna had warmed up to Sonic. Sonic marveled at Joanna’s extensive library and found out he liked to read actual books too (though he insisted comic books were still his favourite). She let him borrow the few childrens book she had, and Joanna told Sonic with a chuckle that she’d never met a person who could read faster than her. 

It was another hot summer morning. Tom told Sonic at breakfast that it was the first day of summer vacation, not that that held any meaning to Sonic because he didn’t go to school. 

‘’Did you stay up late again?’’ Maddie asked a tired looking Sonic as he took his place at the table. 

‘’maybe…’’ Sonic yawned. ‘’But I couldn’t help it! this was a really good one!’’. 

Maddie laughed. ‘’What were you reading?’’. she put a plate of scrambled eggs infront of Sonic, who started wolfing it down immediately. 

‘’Coraline, It’s scary but also very cool!’’ Sonic said while accidentally spewing bits of egg everywhere.

"Buddy, you can't eat and talk at the same time." Tom wiped the egg bits off of his newspaper. 

Sonic swallowed. "But it's also rude to not answer a question, and pretzel lady asked me something!". 

"You got me there". Tom folded his newspaper and stood up from the table. "Well, I'm off to work".

"Tom wait. I actually need to talk to you about something". Maddie said.

Tom slowly sat back down. "Did I do something bad? Did I leave the toilet seat up again?" He whispered to Sonic.

"I don't know, but every man for himself" Sonic whispered back, using his inside voice that was still way too loud. He eyed Maddie and got ready to make a break for it.

"Sonic this concerns you too" Maddie dried her hands with a towel. "It's Jojo's birthday in 4 days, and I thought we should go".

Sonic shot up, but not to run off this time. He zapped through the house before crashing back into the kitchen. "Yes! Yes yes let's go!". He exclaimed.

Tom was a little less enthusiastic. "Mads, are you sure that's a good idea? I thought we agreed to never go back there. Like, never. Your sister probably hasn't forgiven us yet for totalling her car".

Maddie sighed. "I know… I know. But Jojo really wants us to come, and Rachel is my sister and all that". 

"How do you know Jojo wants us to come?" Tom asked. 

"Apparently Rachel got her a phone as an early birthday present and she texted me". 

"What does an almost 10 year old need a phone for?". Tom grabbed his plate and put it on the counter. 

"I don't know, but the point is, she expects us to come". Maddie shrugged. "And who am I to say no to my favourite niece?". Then Maddie gasped. "Don't tell Thirza I said that!". 

Tom laughed. Sonic jumped off of his chair and also put his plate on the counter. "We're going right?" He asked, as he gave Tom his best puppy dog eyes. 

Tom raised an eyebrow at Sonic and looks at Maddie, who smiled expectantly. Then he sighed in defeat.

"Sure, fine. Let's go visit them". 

Sonic did a little happy dance through the kitchen.

The next day the 4 of them sat all packed and ready in the car. Tom in the drivers seat with Maddie next to him in the passengers seat. She was busy trying to get Rachel's address in Google maps on her phone. Sonic sat in the backseat with Ozzie In his dog bed next to him. Sonic also had a big pile of comics, books and his ds with him. He'd gotten the ds from Wade, together with all the games he owned.

"It's not a lot of games, and it's pretty old. but there's Mario kart. And uh, some cooking games. See it as a welcoming gift!" Wade told Sonic when he visited the Wachowskis one day to drop off some tools he had borrowed. "Even though you've been living here in town for a while, or so I've heard.." Wade awkward stammering got cut short when Sonic hugged his knees. 

"Thanks Wade! I love it!".

The good thing about the ds was that Sonic couldn't finish a game in 3 seconds. He liked speedrunning through the games but it wasn't like reading books. The ds would probably catch fire if Sonic tried playing a game at the pace he read books. 

"Are we ready to go?" Tom asked. He eyed Sonic in the mirror. "Has Ozzie peed? Did you go to the toilet too Sonic?".

"Yes and yes!"

"We're not going to stop in 10 minutes if you didn't".

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I know! Start the car Donut Lord!".

Within the first hour of the trip Sonic had read all the books he brought. He read Coraline for a second time and decided it was one of his favourites, even though it freaked him out a little. They drove over a speedbump and the car shook him around in his seat. His stomach did not agree to that. 

"Tooom" Sonic moaned. "I don't feel so good". 

"What is it buddy?".

"I'm nauseous".

Maddie turned around in her seat to look at Sonic. She noticed the books, which were first stacked in a neat pile and now lay on a heap next to Sonic. He did look a few shades paler than before. 

"I warned you about reading in the car" she sighed. "Just open the window for some fresh air and look outside for a bit. That'll help".

"Ok" Sonic mumbled. He cranked the window open a bit and leaned his head against the cool window. The radio played softly while they drove and Sonic started to feel a bit tired. 

Two minutes later soft snores could be heard from the backseat. 

When they reached the motel they would be staying at (not the one Sonic and Tom went to on their first road trip, because Tom was pretty sure they weren't welcome there anymore) Tom carried Sonic into the room. With Maddie and Ozzie in tow. They had to be up at 7 the next morning and Tom hoped sleeping for 13 hours wouldn't make Sonic even more tired. Though knowing Sonic he will probably have twice as much energy after sleeping so long.

"Are we there yet?" Came for the 20th time from the backseat.

It was the next day and the family was almost at Rachel's house. Though Sonic didn't seem to care about the answer and just kept asking. 

"For a matter of fact, we are!" Tom said, as he parked the car in front of Rachel's house, Sonic had already unbuckled his seatbelt. He shot out of the car when Tom finally turned off the engine and spun to the other side to open the door for Ozzie. The dog scrambled out of the car, just as excited as Sonic to be able to stretch his legs. 

‘’mom and dad are here already’’ maddie said as she also got out of the car. 

‘’how do you know?’’ Sonic tried to peek inside the house, but the only thing he saw were curtains and streamers.

Maddie pointed at a little green car parked on the driveway. ‘’thats their car’’. 

Tom got out of the car and locked it. He and Maddie walked over to the front door.

"Wait! Jojos present!" Sonic cried. He tugged on the door handle, but the door would budge. Tom sighed and unlocked the car. In the blink of an eye Sonic stood next to them with the gift in hand.

The four of them stood in front of the door. Maddie rang the doorbell and they waited. Sonic bounced on the balls of his feet. after a few seconds Jojo opened the door.

‘’aunt Maddie! Uncle Tom!’’ she smiled wide and threw the door open. ‘’Come in!’’. they both got a hug as they stepped inside, then she noticed Sonic. 

“Sonic!’’ she hugged him too. ‘’I’m so happy you could make it!’’. 

‘’I wouldn’t want to miss your birthday!’’ he said. Jojo took his hand and dragged him into the direction of the kitchen. 

‘’You gotta see my cake! it's blue!’’ 

‘’Jojo, who’s at the door?’’ came Rachels voice from the living room. She stepped into the hallway and stared at Tom and Maddie. ‘’what are you doing here?’’ She asked angrily.

‘’Also nice to see you too Rachel’’ Maddie said. ‘’Jojo invited us, I can’t believe you almost forgot to do that’’. 

"What? How!?". 

"Maybe you forgot to write it down in your agenda?" Tom shrugged as he hung their jackets on the coat rack.

Rachel let out an irritated sigh. "I meant how did she invite you?" She deadpanned.

"She texted me with her phone" Maddie said. 

At that moment Sonic zipped in front of Tom and Maddie. Rachel's high pitched squeak was drowned out by Sonics excited chatters.

"Maddie! We Need to bake a cake when we get home! It smells so good and Jojo says it's blue on the inside as well, isn't that amazing? I've never had blue food before!". 

Rachel tried to steady her breathing. "Why… why did you bring that?" 

Tom stiffened. "Well, because he lives with us now. In the attic." 

Sonic backed into Maddie. He eyed Rachel. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Why?" She asked, "You already have Ozzie".

Maddie gasped. "Ok. That's enough out of you. Sonic, could you go look for Jojo? You can give her her gift". Maddie gave Sonic a slight nudge in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah, ok". Sonic said quietly. Normally he would stand up for himself, but he felt the tension in the air and he did not want to be there if Maddie would start screaming. He had seen her angry once before and he would like to never see that again. So he quickly went into the kitchen. 

When he closed the door behind him, muffled voices started to talk to each other at a volume that was definitely not an inside voice.

He turned around to go look for Jojo, but instead he saw a tall teenage girl leaning on the kitchen island. She wore black shorts and a rainbow tie dye shirt. She had her black hair braided in lots of tiny braids and wore them in a bun. She was eating from a bowl of cheese puffs and scrolling through her phone but stopped doing that when she noticed Sonic. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds. 

"Are you Maddie and Tom's new kid?" She asked.

Sonic smiled wide and nodded "yep! They're my best friends. I've been living with them for like a month now and it's amazing! They even got me a race car bed!" He beamed.

The girl looked thoughtful. "Did they get you a fursuit or something? Are you a furry?".

"What's a… a what? A suit? Excuse you but I got these good looks all from myself!"

"Aha" She nodded "That's cool, what's your name?".

"Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog" he said.

"I'm Thirsa. My dad is Maddies brother" Thirsa said. "I like your shoes".

"Thanks! I got them from Jojo! They stop my feet from catching fire. And they're my favourite color!" Sonic smiled. He decided he liked this girl. "I like your shirt. The colors look very cool".

"Thanks, I made it myself" Thirsa ate some more cheese puffs. "So if you're not a furry, then what are you supposed to be?". 

"I already said that I'm a hedgehog! But not like the ones on earth. Maddie showed me a picture of an earth hedgehog once and they are… really something else. their beady eyes creep me out a little bit actually. Anyway, I'm from another planet". Sonic said that all in one long breath.

Thirsa nodded again. "An extraterrestrial huh? that's cool". She typed something on her phone and then put it in her pocket. "I think Jojo's in the living room, let's go spacehog".

Sonic gasped "how did you know I'm looking for her? Did you read my mind?".

"What?" Thirsa chuckled. "Nah man. We're at a birthday party and you're holding a present. Must be for Jojo unless it's a peace offering for aunt Rachel".

Just then Sonic heard the shouting from the hallway had become louder. He cringed and followed Thirsa out of the kitchen.


End file.
